Flying Spaghetti Monster
Character Statistics Tiering: At least High 1-B | 1-A Verse: Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster, or Pastafarianism Name: The Flying Spaghetti Monster (FSM), his noodleyness Gender: None (his noodleyness is beyond gender classifications) Age: WAY beyond the concept of time Classification: Deity, complex carbohydrate based entity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Light Manipulation, Creation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Reality Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Invisibility, the FSM is the source of "gravity", Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 8, As long as there's believe in The Flying Spaghetti Monster and it's concept then it will continue to remain), Biology Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Omniscience, Empathic Manipulation (Can turn people gay, mainly priests), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (All the Dimensions and "Strings" in String Theory are a manifestation of his noodleyness), Soul Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb beings and Gay Porn into itself), Time Manipulation, Invulnerability, ETC. Destructive Ability: At least High Hyperverse Level (According to Quantum Murhydynamics the universe runs on Quantum Entanglement and has Wave Functions which are allowed to form a Hilbert Space as a result of The Flying Spaghetti Monster who encompasses everything as it's strings is the basis of all Higher Dimensions within The Universe according to Super-Noodle Quantum Theory) | Metaverse Level (His true self transcend his manifestations which can form a Hilbert Space as a result of encompassing all Dimensional spaces and realities within itself, Is beyond all scientific definition and all mathematics alike existing as an incomprehensible spirit who's existence is the highest power within the universe) Speed: Omnipresent (Exists across all dimensions and all of existence itself as everything is merely a part of his being, All dimensions of String Theory are merely manifestations of him) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Ability: High Hyperversal (Everything in existence including all dimensions and existence itself is merely a part of him as they are merely smaller manifestations of himself) | Metaverse Level (Transcends all scientific definition and mathematics completely as its existence can't be measured by linear terms limited beings like humans created) Durability: High Hyperverse Level (Is one with everything there is existence including all worlds and all spatial dimensions of String Theory and can form a Hilbert Space through his "noodle" manifestations) | Metaverse Level (Transcends it's manifestations which can form a Hilbert Space and encompasses all Spatial dimensions within the universe) Stamina: Godly, but does get affected by alcohol | Limitless (Stamina is a concept FSM transcends) Range: High Hyperversal (Everything is merely part of him as he's described to be the one in all God and everything we know is him) | Metaversal Intelligence: Omniscient (Described as an entity with infinite knowledge and infinite wisdom) Weaknesses: Rarely takes action, probably an alcoholic | Nothing notable Versions: Noodle Body | Holy Spirit/True Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pastafarianism Category:Internet Category:Neutral Characters Category:Races Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Religious Figures Category:Iconic Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tier 1